Satisfied - Editado
by Scion Salpicon
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou había conseguido todo lo que quería en la vida, pero hay una cosa que no puede conseguir. Una persona por la que no puede pelear. [BnHA x Hamilton (pseudo Song-fic)]


— ¡Un brindis por el novio!

Copas se alzaron, carcajadas denotando felicidad embriagaban el ambiente.

.

— ¡Por _la novia_! —Bromeó Katsuki, logrando que un rosáceo sonrojo se colara por las mejillas del aludido. Aunque, nuevamente, _las copas en lo alto festejaron._

Y el encargado de felicitar a la pareja recién casada, no podía sentirse más _desencajado_ en ese tipo de situación.

Intentó concentrarse en aquella felicidad expresada en el rostro de aquel que había acompañado desde la infancia, que si bien no era muy expresivo, lograba reconocer ese característico _brillo_ en su mirada, aquella _emoción_ que se había esfumado tiempo atrás, cuando el de cabellera con dualidad aún sentía a flor del piel _la separación de sus padres._

Pero fue imposible _ignorarlo_.

Su mirada carmín se desvió sin remedio a aquellas pecas, similares a constelaciones bañando aquella piel en su punto perfecto. Un _nudo_ sintió crecer en su garganta, ignorando que cierta joven de azabache cabellera recogida en un alto moño, compartía su pesar.

La garganta del rubio se secó, impotente de no poder actuar. _De verdad era imposible._

Rubí se encontró con esmeralda, y Bakugō sintió como si se remontara a aquella _fatídica noche_.

 _«Si tan sólo no hubiese asistido a esa fiesta»_

 _El gran salón de una fiesta de alta sociedad se encontraba iluminado, ortodoxamente, por blancas velas, en lo alto de candelabros colgados del techo._

 _Los invitados llegaban paulatinamente, tomándose su tiempo. Después de todo, el **suceso** del día resonaba incluso en los lugares más lejanos de la ciudad; Toshinori, el más grande empresario de todos los tiempos, daba la bienvenida a su heredero, ocupado el último par de años aprendiendo lo necesario para sucederlo en el extranjero._

 _Como representantes de las empresas amigas, muchos jóvenes se reunían, algunos conociéndose desde antes. Osadas muchachas no dudaban en vestir prendas ceñidas a sus curvilíneos cuerpos, mientras los muchachos más alzados se aventuraban a ocupar prendas cautivadoras, **aún sin conocer los gustos del** joven del momento._

 _Para Bakugō Katsuki eso era simplemente un desfile de idiotas lame botas._

 ** _Fieras hambrientas, atraídas por un_** **futuro _ricachón más._**

 _Sinceramente, sentía ganas de vomitar. Odiaba vestir de traje, lo tomaba como_ disfrazarse. _Pero era lo menos que podía hacer por su amigo de la infancia, sabía a la perfección que ese tipo de juntas tampoco eran especialmente de su agrado._

 _Por tanto, estaba ahí, a la izquierda de Todoroki Shōto, actual cabecilla de la que alguna vez fue la empresa enemiga amistosa de la que dirigía Toshinori. Desde que el joven de mirada heterocroma había tomado las riendas del negocio, los roces entre ambas potencias se vieron reducidos, afianzando a golpe constante un lazo bastante extraño, pero práctico a su vez._

 _Como amigo en formación, era indispensable la presencia de ambos allí, como representantes. Katsuki lo entendía, en serio. Mas, no soportaba ver esa incomodidad en el rostro de Todoroki, así que, suspirando, imaginó que lo mejor sería ayudarlo a relajarse un poco. _

_Tanteando con su diestra el hombro ajeno, sintió bajo sus yemas cómo Shōto se tensaba, sorprendido ante el contacto._

 _Bakugō rodó los ojos, **hastiado**._

 _— ¿Quieres que te consiga un poco de ponche?_ _—Interrogó, tratando de no sonar hostil._

 _Todoroki titubeó._

 _—No sería correcto… —Balbuceó. No tenía una especial resistencia al alcohol, y tenía bastante claro que debía comportarse, si es que no quería que la imagen de su empresa fuese en picada._

 _—Una copa no le hace daño a nadie. —Mostró una sonrisa entre dientes el rubio, adelantándose y dejando sin poder contestar a su amigo. A veces no podía con su constante necesidad de hacer todo **perfecto**._

 _Así, esquivando a estorbos en su camino, y saludando con una asentimiento de cabeza a cada rostro conocido que le dedicaba una sonrisa, se abrió paso hasta la mesa donde la mayoría de bocadillos y bebestibles esperaban pacientemente su consumo._

 _En breve ya tenía dos copas con diseño elaborado en su posesión, sin muchos frutos para que no terminara en **desastre**. Fue inevitable que se concentrara más en no derramar el líquido, que en esquivar al cúmulo de gente que se había formado en aquellos escasos segundos en que demoró su acción. _

_El destino se selló, chocando sin intención con un joven de alborotada melena verdosa. Katsuki estuvo a punto de gruñir, yendo contra el protocolo que debía seguir, pero al darse vuelta la_ víctima _de su descuido, sus labios quedaron sellados._

 _«Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que vi tu rostro»_

 _Dos redondeados ojos, destellando un verde tan intenso como el rojo de la mirada del rubio, con delgadas y refinadas cejas enarcándose arriba de ellos. Cuatro particulares pecas adornando cada blanquecina mejilla, mientras una sonrisa cálida se extendía por aquellos rosados labios, bañados por una suave capa de_ brillo _._

 _Katsuki quedó perplejo, con sus labios entreabiertos y_ olvidando hasta cómo respirar _._

 _«Nunca volví a ser el mismo.»_

 _La inteligencia destellando en esos ojos, en esa persona de porte hambriento… Era algo completamente desconocido para él. Ciertamente, había conocido a gente determinada, a gente débil, **a gente inútil**. Pero aquella extraña llama en la mirada ajena, con lo amable de su expresión capaz de cegar a la persona más clarividente de la existencia…_

 _—Buenas… —El joven dejó en suspenso la frase, esperando a poder saber el nombre de aquel que le había chocado._

 _Y a pesar de que el rubio lo sabía, olvidó su **maldito** nombre. _

_«Mi corazón estaba en llamas. Cada parte ardiendo»_

 _El de estatura más baja se giró por completo, manteniendo una ceja enarcada mientras la restante se elevaba. Un ápice de diversión se vio reflejado en su sonrisa, ahora ladeada. Sin duda se hallaba_ intrigado _, por un comportamiento como ese._

 _Katsuki pasó saliva._

 _«Esto no es un juego»_

 _— ¿Disculpe? —Aquellos perfectos labios dejaron escapar esa voz nuevamente, captando la atención del aludido. —Me parece, un joven que no ha sido **satisfecho**. —Comentó, ante el aturdimiento contrario._

 _Aunque eso bastó para volver a hacer cable a tierra._

 _Carraspeó con la lengua. —No sé de qué está hablando. —Frunció levemente el entrecejo, desconcertándose ante la sonrisa confiada que no dejaba los labios del de menor estatura. —Olvida su lugar-_

 _—Es como yo. —Interrumpió, aquel desconocido. — **Nunca** he estado **satisfecho.**_

 _A Bakugō no le tomó nada entender la labia sofisticada que empleaba su contraparte, dejándose llevar por aquella suave fragancia que poco a poco le engatusaba._

 _— ¿Es así? —Preguntó, ensanchándose en sus labios, por primera vez, una sonrisa de galantería. No era idiota, reconocía cuando se le insinuaban, y, a decir verdad, no es como si el joven frente a él fuese de su desagrado._

 _Inesperadamente, un prudente rubor se aventuró a las mejillas manchadas del de verdosa cabellera, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _—Nunca he estado **satisfecho**. —Repitió, con una pizca de cohibición en su voz. _

_Katsuki no pudo evitar reír con brevedad, quedando la sonrisa de hace unos momentos en su rostro._

 _—Soy Bakugō Katsuki. —Aprovechó de presentarse, cosa que_ debió _haber hecho desde un principio._

 _—Izuku Midoriya._

 _Por un par de segundos, el rubio permaneció estático. **Ese pequeño era sorpresa tras sorpresa.**_

 _— ¿Y tu familia es de…?_

 _Izuku se alarmó, recayendo en el nerviosismo por ocupar su **antiguo** apellido, en vez del que llevaba legalmente desde hacía años. _

_—Eso no importa. —Quiso arreglarlo, sonriendo de nueva cuenta. —Hay muchas cosas que aún no he hecho, —Una jovencita de castaña cabellera entró en su campo de visión, era hora de retirarse. Se lamentó mentalmente, **no podría seguir ocultándolo**. Así, consciente de su posición, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, alejándose de aquel interesante desconocido. — ¡Sólo espera a ver! —Con su sonrisa más radiante, desapareció en medio de la multitud, dejando a Bakugō inesperadamente estupefacto._

 _Un feroz carmín comparable al de sus ojos invadió su rostro, sintiendo la taquicardia que aquel rostro sonriente le había causado._

 _Así que, ¿Así se sentía el compartir con alguien en su liga? Qué clase de truco era ese. Un sentimiento de libertad le invadía, haciéndole la ilusión de que era tan ligero como una pluma en descenso._

 _En un arrebato de su nuevo estado, bebió por completo el contenido de una de las copas, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción al final._

 _Nadie podría sacarlo de su nuevo goce, y si bien, se percataba de que Izuku era **encantador** hasta el punto de parecer **coqueto** , no le molestaba la idea de darse una oportunidad para ver si _algo _pasaba. O, al menos eso pensaba en lo que se servía una segunda copa._

 _Ignoró el aviso reproducido por los parlantes, de que pronto se daría a conocer el rostro del heredero. Su mente se hallaba llena de pensamientos como "Es apuesto… y lo sabe" o "Quiero llevármelo de este lugar y…"_

 _Una oleada de aplausos interrumpió aquella idea picante en específico, en el mismo momento en que llegaba al lado de Todoroki. Fue una completa sorpresa encontrar a su amigo embelesado, con la mirada en frente y sin dar atención a su presencia._

 _Con algo de pesadez, redirigió su mirada al escenario, donde erguido, se hallaba la razón del **estado** de Todoroki._

 _El mundo de Bakugō se cayó._

 _«Me volteé a verlo, y estaba… Indefenso»_

 _La mirada heterocroma ajena centelleaba, un flechazo a primera vista había sido, a la vez que un sonroso de la expectación se mantenía sutil en sus mejillas._

 _«Sé que está indefenso_

 _En sus ojos se notaba lo indefenso»_

 _En ese momento, Bakugō se percató de tres cosas fundamentales al mismo tiempo, que nunca en su vida olvidaría._

 _«Soy la mano derecha de un jefe empresarial, mi deber está en quedarme a su lado. Más no podré escalar, ni siquiera tengo oportunidad»_

 _Comparándose con Todoroki e Izuku, reconocía no estar en su liga. La única razón por la que compartían escenario era porque, de casualidad, fue el único niño que podía lidiar con la personalidad de aquel controversial bicolor._

 _«Él me notó únicamente por no saber mi ascendencia, gastó palabras con alguien que no sirve para su estatus. Quizás es por eso que le presenté a Shōto –quien ahora es su esposo– apenas tuve oportunidad._

 _Já, el tenía razón. Nunca estaré **satisfecho»**_

 _Apretando sus labios con fuerza, era bastante claro lo que debía hacer. Su felicidad, o la de Shōto… Su adorado bicolor, con el que compartía el lazo más parecido a hermandad que conocía, incluso más profundo que cualquier otro._

 _«Conozco a Shōto como conozco mi propia mente, nunca nadie encontrará a alguien tan cálido al darse el tiempo de limar asperezas»_

 _El sonido no llegaba a sus oídos, simplemente se concentraba en aquella esperanza reflejada en el celeste y gris, ansioso ante el joven que yacía encima del escenario, dando lo que probablemente era un corto discurso de introducción a su persona._

 _«Si le digo que lo amo, se resignará en silencio»_

 _A su mente acudió el recuerdo de la enorme generosidad de Shōto. Incluso de pequeño, le cedía sus juguetes **favoritos** sin titubear, cosa que se había repetido con los años en diversas ocasiones._

 _« **Él** sería mío»_

 _Bakugō desvió su mirada al centro de atención en ese mismo momento. El rebotar de sus risos, labios modulando perfectamente cada palabra, rubor sutil que ya parecía permanente, haciendo perfecto juego con esas pecas…_

 _Suspiró._

 _«Diría que está bien»_

 _Esta vez, era él quien debía hacer un sacrificio por la felicidad de su **persona más importante**._

 _«Estaría mintiendo»_

 _—Ese es mío. —Un susurro cerca de su oreja, resonó como los martillazos a un ataúd._

 _Apenas Izuku bajó del escenario, Bakugō fue a presentarle a Shōto._

 _._

Incluso ahora, en aquellas blancas rosas posadas como centro de cada mesa, Bakugō recordaba esas múltiples noches en soledad, en su alcoba, comparando el brillo de los ojos de Izuku con las incontables estrellas que adornaban el manto nocturno.

Fantaseando sobre _qué habría ocurrido_ si no se hubiese emocionado con _premura_.

Recayendo en la celebración, sus ojos pasionales se enternecieron al ver la taciturna sonrisa verdadera de Todoroki.

 _«Al menos, mi querido Shōto es su esposo»_

La parábola de pendiente positiva que mantenía en sus labios se desvaneció sin tacto, captando su atención ahora aquellos grandes y redondeados ojos, titilantes de la emoción de su _boda_.

Izuku Toshinori –su verdadero apellido– sonreía mostrando pureza en su expresión, con el rubor alojado en sus mejillas, ya sea por el alcohol, o la felicidad genuina.

 _Bakugō se permitió tener un pensamiento egoísta._

 _«Al menos mantuve **sus** ojos en mi vida…»_

 _._

Sin su permiso, la humedad de sus ojos aumentó, cristalizando aquellos en una amenaza inminente de llanto. Más, _tenía la excusa perfecta_.

— ¡Por el novio! —Volvió a cobrar fuerza el brindis. _Sus recuerdos_ no le habían llevado más que unos _escasos_ segundos, que para él durarían una _eternidad_.

Las manos en cada mesa se alzaron, algunos ya pasados de copas, otros riendo a carcajadas. Todo apuntaba a un desarrollo _feliz_.

— ¡Por la novia! —Volvió a burlarse de Izuku, dejando por fin que las lágrimas recorrieran sus levemente tostadas mejillas.

La copa entre los dígitos de Katsuki era dedicada únicamente al de ojos heterocromos. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro, causando la emoción de Todoroki.

— ¡De parte de su mejor amigo! —Pareció quedarse sin aliento al decir eso. El alma se le iba del cuerpo, _de la misma forma que su felicidad se le iba en sus narices_. —Que _siempre_ estará a su lado.

Tomando un par de bocanadas de aire, poco le importó estar llorando en público.

— ¡Por su unión!

Los invitados le coreaban.

—Y la esperanza que proveerán.

Los aludidos se elevaron de sus asientos, proporcionándose un dulce beso ante el ánimo de los que los rodeaban.

Bakugō recobró aliento.

— ¡Para que _siempre_! —Por fin, Katsuki volvió a mirar al de cabello rebelde. Sus _siguientes_ palabras, provocaron que el joven se _estremeciera_. —Estén _satisfechos_ …

El ambiente embriagador dio por terminado el brindis, mientras todos aplaudían a la joven pareja, deseándoles lo mejor de ahí en adelante.

Aun así, Katsuki no había terminado.

—Y sé… —Murmuró, sólo para sí, apreciando a Shōto. —Que será feliz como su esposo… —Inhaló con fiereza, tomando un trago de su _champagne_. —Y sé, —Humedeció sus labios, reflejándose en el rojo de sus ojos la silueta de aquel que, _en un par de minutos_ , le había robado el corazón. —Que él _nunca_ estará _satisfecho_ …

.

Pegó media vuelta, moviendo con gracia su rubia cabellera.

Escapaba de ese salón.

.

— _Nunca_ estaré _satisfecho…_


End file.
